¿Como evitar lo inevitable?
by MariaPBlack
Summary: Este fanfic es sobre como el poderoso Chase Young se enamorara de la chica recien llegada a su palacio, hermana de Jack Spicer. ¿Como es ella? ¿Habra romance entre ellos? ¿Wuya se interpondrá?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Chase Young, un Dios de la maldad absoluta, el ser más temido en todos los tiempos, uno que le gustaba la tranquilidad. Le gustaba estar en su palacio cómodamente meditando. Ya llevaba tiempo conviviendo con el dichoso "Genio del mal" así se nombraba Jack Spicer , pero debía admitir que sí era un genio , la forma en que construía sus robots era de asombrarse, esa dedicación completa no cualquiera lo hacía, pero es muy torpe en las batallas y la forma en que se humillaba lo asombraba un poco, solo un poco.

Con el tiempo aprendió a tolerarlo, tener la paciencia de no golpearlo y mandarlo a lo más profundo del infierno, esa convivencia estaba muy bien para ser cierta pero un día, ese dichoso día en que el torpe de Jack Spicer se mostró enfrente de el con una hermosa joven ninja, su cabellos eran largos, se podía notar a simple vista, lo tenía recogido en una coleta y su rostro estaba oculto solo se podía ver sus hermoso ojos castaños, su traje ninja era de color negro y muy ajustado a su cuerpo . Esa mirada desprendía seguridad y dominio, eso le gustó.

Ese dichoso día en que ella entro a su vida, ese dichoso día en que la conoció,

- Buenas, ¿Chase Young?

- El mismo. – no aparto su sonrisa malvada–

- Yo soy… Jackie Spicer…

- ¿Spicer? … Espera tu y Jack..?

- Sí, somos hermanos.

- Oh, interesante..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Era la hermana de ese incompetente bueno para nada, pero tenía que admitir que valió la pena tener a Spicer en su palacio, así le hablaría más sobre ella, conocerla más, lo que significaba quererla más.

Después de ese día empezó a observarla muy seguido, espiarla, como entrenaba, como comía, prácticamente TODO lo que ella hiciera, se dio cuenta que ella está rodeada por el misterio. Y que ocultaba muchos sentimientos que él quisiera saber cuáles son.

Chase estaba recorriendo por los pasillos de su gran palacio, estaba tranquilo parecía que estaba meditando pero esa tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando escucho algunos ruidos de máquinas y las voces de dos jóvenes que él conocía perfectamente. Se acerco lentamente y lo menos ruidoso posible para no ser detectado con facilidad, quería entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar una interesante conversación:

- -¡Hey Jakie! ¿Qué haces? No destruyas mis robots, me costó un poco construir ese robot, tiene un chip de inteligencia artificial muy complicado, un movimiento mal hecho todo se dañaría.

- Lo sé.. Lo sé hermanito, déjame…. –conectaba varios controles y varios cables de conexión en lo que sería el cerebro "fundamental" del cuerpo del robot, y le implantaba más chips de control mental- y.. ¡Listo! Ahora a ver el resultado –empieza a encenderlo y acata todas las órdenes, empieza a hablar sobre cálculos exactos para un ataque evasivo y defensivo-

- Wow…. Hermana .. eso fue ¡fantástico! –le brillaban los ojos y no dejaba de contemplar la creación de su hermana- Pero .. ¿Cómo?

- Hey... tú no eres el único genio aquí hermanito –le guiña un ojo y sonríe coqueta-

- Pero ¿Cómo? Estabas en entrenamiento y para saber tanto de eso..

- No te creas que solo se tácticas de pelea , también se sobre la tecnología avanzada, aprendí del mejor –le da un suave codazo a Jack-

- Cada día me impresionas –le sonríe jack, estaba orgulloso de ella, cada día es mejor y por primera vez se sintió útil, alguien bueno… alguien como una figura paterna o su ídolo-

Chase no dejaba de observa a la joven ninja, en algo vio que se parecían los hermanos Spicer, su inteligencia avanzada y su optimismo, tenía que admitir que lo impresiono con el cambio del robot de Jack, prácticamente es más inteligente que Jack, puede superarlo si sigue probando la ciencia. Pero ahora su concentración y preocupación es .. ¿Cómo llegar a ella?

Ya tenía un plan para conquistarla, solo se toma un poco de tiempo y eso es lo que le molesta, la quiere inmediatamente, pero sabe que apresurar las cosas no sería buena idea, así que necesitara controlar su instinto bestial de tomarla por la cintura y besarla sin compasión, dejarla sin aliento y abrazarla como nunca lo hubiera hecho con otra persona. Pero ahora necesitaba retirarse y calmar su instinto, se alejó, lo más rápido posible y volver a su habitación. Pero en el trayecto se consiguió a alguien agradable…

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba Jakie en su mente, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Chase, luego dejo de sentirlo cuando se alejo, de seguro que iría a planear un ataque o una captura maligna como normalmente lo hace, ese apuesto hombre malvado que había sido encerrado hace muchísimo tiempo para no dejar caos en el mundo estaba espiándola, si espiándola, desde hace un mes se dio cuenta, pero no le dijo nada a Jack ni al mismo Chase para no causar algunas molestias, conociendo a su hermano lo retaría.

- ¿Qué sucede chica lista? –aparece Chase detrás de ella –

- Nada que le incumba Chase, mejor me voy –empieza a caminar a otra dirección –

- Usted no se escapara así de fácil –la toma de la cintura y lo acerca más a el, para luego empezar a besar su cuello y se dirige a su oreja donde empieza a lamer su lóbulo –

- H-Hey.. Chase.. –intentaba decir algo, pero le fue imposible teniéndolo en esa posición –

- ¿Qué pasa Jackie? –menciona su nombre de forma sensual –

- Y-Yo… Deja de tentarme…–fue lo único que pudo mencionar –

- Já si claro, ¿Por qué lo debería hacer? ¿eh? –la abraza más a él y no la deja ir –

- Porque yo lo digo -se suelta y lo mira de forma desafiante –

- A mí nadie me da órdenes, NADIE ¿entiendes? -la toma de la barbilla se acerca más a su rostro –

- Y-Yo.. –No sabía qué hacer, solo se dejo llevar por su instinto y le correspondió el beso a Chase, ella deseaba ese beso, pero su mente lo negaba completamente, pero ahora lo está besando, su corazón le está ganando a su cerebro –

- Déjate querer querida.. –se separa de ella y le sonríe de forma victoriosa, la besó, la sintió. Lo que nunca creyó que pasaría pero pasó y ahora sabe que no se separaría ni un segundo de ella–

- N-No puedo..

- ¿Orgullo?

- Sí… y-yo..

- Te entiendo, andamos en las mismas, pero nos queremos... admítelo.

- Chase…-baja la mirada avergonzada, el tenía la razón en todo, solo que ... no lo quería admitir –

- Está bien.. tranquila –la besa y se aleja, se desvanece como la arena en un desierto, se va de la nada y regresa de la nada

Ya pasaba los días, las semanas, ellos cada día se deseaban, estar a lado del uno y del otro, no había nadie quien los pudiera separar por el momento, pero ¿Por qué no están juntos?, por el orgullo de ambos, Chase admite que la quiere, pero su orgullo guerrero no permitía que simplemente se enamorara de una simple humana.

Jackie le pasaba lo mismo pero con otros motivos, lo quería, pero él era un ser del mal, y ella un ser del bien, es el demonio más temido, el ser más cruel, más despreciable en lo antiguos y actuales tiempos. Pero eso le veía atractivo, su aptitud fuerte y decidida, no le teme a nada, eso es lo que piensa ella y por los rumores que se cuentan en las aldeas y pueblos.

* * *

Bueno este es mi prtimer fanfic comenten como les parecio :DDDD publicare el siguiente capitulo si ustedes quieren


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II **

Chase estaba planeando su siguiente ataque contra sus enemigos, los guerreros xiaolin , mientras que calculaba como conseguir las armas faltantes acariciaba sus tigres fieles o como él les dice "sus gatos" le encantaba darles a sus gatos un poco de comida nada más ni nada menos que intrusos, gente que se pasa de lista en creer que pueden derrotar al gran y poderoso Chase Young y para acabar con ellos, se los da a sus gatitos como aperitivo especial.

El no se concentraba como debía, quien es el culpable de ello, Jackie, ella .. ella es la culpable de todo, El ser más temido y malvado de los tiempo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos por una vez en su larga vida, ¿Como podía evitar lo inevitable? ya tenía la respuesta no lo podía evitar, ella era inevitable.

Tenía muchas cosas en que concentrarse, pero no, tenía que estar pensando en esa mocosa, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz maligna y la cual conocía perfectamente..

-¿Qué quieres Wuya? –menciona irritado al sentir la presencia de esa mujer molesta –

-¿Por qué tan molesto mí querido Chase? –se acerca a él y empieza a acariciar sus hombros hasta sus labios, ella acerca su rostro a la de él para susurrarle – Me extrañaste tanto?... -lo quería besar pero una mano la alejo bruscamente-

-Aléjate bruja, entiende que no quiero estar contigo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Nadie trata así a la diosa más poderosa de los tiempos! Además… Andas muy extraño desde que esa mocosa de Spicer llegó al palacio, pospones los planes , sonríes cuando duermes

- P-Pero que mier…..–suspira y la mira– ¿Me andas espiando maldita arpía?

-Bueno.. no lo diría así querido Chase…bueno lo admito…sí, te espío y qué?

-Maldita… –la toma del cuello y la levanta –Ahora sé porque me sentía observado.

-C-Cálmate y-ya.. –Wuya no podía articular palabra por la falta de oxígeno y con sus manos intentaba soltarse del agarre de ese hombre tan fuerte y dominante, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles ante él–

Chase al rato la soltó y la miraba con un enorme desprecio, ella estaba metiéndose con el mismísimo Diablo, tenía tantas ganas de devolverla en esa caja mágica del maestro Dashi y luego tirarla lejos para no saber nada de ella, pero no lo haría aun, ya que Wuya le servía, ella podría ser perfecta para su plan siniestro, cuando domine el mundo Wuya será historia

* * *

Wuya caminaba por los pasillos del gran palacio, sobando su cuello maltratado por su querido Chase, lo detestaba pero a la vez lo amaba, tenía ese gran sentimiento hacia el cuándo lo conoció, esa personalidad de superioridad y poder la enamoró por completo, ese encanto por la maldad que la enloquecía, esa mirada que la devoraba a cada segundo. Pero el problema era que Chase no le correspondía como debía, lo seducía a cada rato pero nada funcionaba, todo cambio cuando ella, esa maldita mocosa de Jackie Spicer, la supuesta "hermanita adorada" de Jack Spicer llegó dejó embobado a Chase, a su Chase, esa mocosa lo arruinaba todo

Hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí estaba ella, tomándose un baño relajante y con su cabello suelto, la maldecirá lo suficiente hasta que se vaya a lo más profundo del infierno y no ser encontrada nunca más. Admitía que era bonita pero hasta ahí, nada a lo anormal. Estaba celosa y muy celosa, intentó muchas tácticas para alejarla de Chase, pero era inútil, no era tonta, sabía que si se interponía entre ellos todo empeoraría con Chase y la mandaría lo más rápido posible a la caja donde el maestro Dashi la encerró por milenios.

Tenía muchas ganas de atacarla por detrás y ahogarla en ese mismo instante, dejarla votada en un lugar apartado y que nunca se supiera de su paradero. Pero no puede por muchas razones, ella era fuerte, es una ninja entrenada, tiene un sexto sentido inigualable, puede sorprender a cualquiera estando en baja guardia.

Wuya se acercaba lentamente y silenciosamente pero ni eso le funcionó.

-Wuya ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿te apetece un poco de fresas? - menciono la chica ninja con , esa mirada aterradora que a cualquiera espantaría con solo mirarla –

-No, gracias, deben estar mugrientas por tus sucias manos.

-Wuya, no te metas conmigo, no te conviene…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú sabes perfectamente porque lo digo, no me querrás como enemiga o ¿Sí?

-Lo sé mocosa, mejor me voy antes de que tu peste me contagie.

-Bye Bye Wuya querida –le lanza un besito –

-Hija de….

-Jájajajaja –Jackie sonríe victoriosa, le gano a Wuya en encuentro verbal, pero ese no será el fin o sí? –

Jackie se relajo por un buen rato, el agua la tranquilizaba mucho, sentía como el viento acariciaba su rostro y danzaba su cabello de una forma seductora, había mucho silencio, demasiado de lo usual, algo estaba pasando y lo presentía. Escucho pasos acercándose, una mano cálida toco su hombro y en segundos el dueño de esa mano, estaba en el reconoció rápidamente su "intruso" era nada más y nada menos que…

-C-Chase.. ¿Qué pasa contigo?, me has dado un tremendo susto –menciona enojada Jackie –

-Por favor Jackie… no exageres, solo quería sorprenderte un poco, no era para que me tiraras al suelo –dice tranquilo Chase –

-Yo.. lo siento, recuerda que no puedo bajar la guardia tan fácilmente, tienes suerte de que no te apunte con mi arco –sonríe –

-¿Qué esperas? ¿La foto? Suéltame ya

-Sí, lo siento - lo suelta y entra nuevamente a las aguas relajantes –

-Sabes.. –se quita la armadura de siempre y muestra su cuerpo escultural para luego entrar con ella –

-Así te vez deseable.. –la toma por la cintura y besa el cuello de Jackie –

-Ahh.. C-Chase.. –suspira de placer y lo toma por los cabellos –

-¿eh? ¿Te gustó? … si quieres sigo.. –sonríe de forma macabra –

-Já –lo besa sin pensar, rodeaba la cintura de Chase con sus piernas, sus besos eran fogosos, Chase acariciaba su espalda, no dejaba rastro, el placer aumentaba y las caricias aumentaban su intensidad, estaban en una lucha para ver quién era el dominante de la situación, quien dominaría a quien. Chase quería domarla, como uno de sus fieles mininos pero ella no era cualquier minina, era una especial, con un trato especial , Jackie tampoco se dejaba dominar, ella quería el control, quería sacar tan solo un suspiro de el –

-Chase..

-Jackie….

Se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraban con gran intensidad, Jackie acariciaba el rostro de Chase , se querían, se deseaban, ambos lo saben y nada cambiara ese hecho, se acercaron para empezar otro beso intenso pero una voz los asustó y se separaron con mucha brusquedad.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

**¿quien será? ¿acaso sera Jack? ¿Wuya? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo ;D Espero que les gustara, comenten su opinión, me inspire mucho, alguna equivocación o duda, comenten y también pueden comentar que es lo que quisieran que pasara en el próximo capitulo besos :* **

**Los quiere mucho MariaPBlack**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- H-Hermano .. yo te lo puedo explicar..

-Jack, no es lo que piensas mocoso.

Era nada menos que mi hermano Jack, por lo que se veía estaba buscándome para crear otro invento mío y ahora veo un Jack enojado.

-No me tomen por idiota por el amor de Dios, ustedes juntos, con los cabellos rebeldes, sus labios hinchados y rojos y esa mirada penetrante, es obvio lo que pasa aquí.

Ambos tragamos saliva, Chase solo me tomaba con fuerza por si Jack intentaba separarme de el y yo tenía la katana en mi mano por si Jack quería matar a Chase, pero nuestras expectativas de la reacción de Jack fueron diferentes de lo que pensábamos. Jack nos sonrío y se acerco con sutileza.

-¿El es a quien quieres hermanita?

-Sí, si te molesta ni se te ocurra a molestar a Chase.

-¿Estás loca o qué? Estoy feliz de que conseguiste a alguien pero me sorprende que sea con Chase, pero si él es tu felicidad no me interpondré, además yo ya sabía algo de ustedes.

-P-Pero como Spicer?

-Es muy sencillo, cada rato me mencionabas de ella, no perdías ni un instante en mirarla o espiarla, además cuando nos escuchaste hablar en el laboratorio.

- Hermano tu..?

-si, yo también me di cuenta boba.

Jack acepto nuestra relación como pareja, si, Chase me lo propuso, pero Wuya no se había parecido hace semanas, bueno algo bueno de esto salió, me quede con Chase, la aprobación de mi hermano y ahora Wuya. Tenía que admitir que la suerte estaba de mi lado.

Chase me había hablado de una sorpresa que me tenía en la noche, pensé que era una propuesta de matrimonio en tan poco tiempo pero lo dejare pasar, que él me sorprenda como se le plazca y ahora en este mismo momento me coloco un vestido de color negro que resaltaba bastante mis ojos y mi cabello, mi cuerpo bien formado se ajustaba a la perfección con ese vestido atrevido .

Estaba totalmente nerviosa, mi piel estaba erizada con solo pensar que me tocara, que besara cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus manos sosteniendo mi cintura y contemplándome. Sintiendo su lengua recorriendo mi boca, recorriendo mi cuello y hacerme soltar gemidos de placer, que solo el sabe cómo hacerlo.

Me encontraba sentada en la cama esperando a Chase, hasta que escuche un ruido en mi ventana, cuando dirigí la mirada donde provenía el sonido sin darme cuenta Chase estaba enfrente de mí, tomándome del mentón y casi cerca de dar un beso fogoso.

-¡Chase!

- Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo esta mi elegante lady?

- Impactada con tu "magnifica" llegada. Creo que te encanta verme asustada

-Ya.. Lo siento ..

-Está bien…

-Esta noche será la mejor de tu vida, te lo aseguro Jackie Spicer.

Su mirada me penetraba totalmente, extendió su mano y yo con gusto lo tome, deje que me guiara, yo se que con el cerca nada saldría mal, después de todo estoy con el Dios de la maldad, pero que es a la vez la persona más maravillosa de este mundo.

Cuando reaccione me di cuenta que me encontraba en el cuarto de Chase, era lo mejor que había visto, era más grande que 2 departamentos juntos, se podía ver una entrada con rocas pequeñas y grandes donde se dirigían a la cama, no dude en tocarla, era suave y reconfortante, en cada lado de la cama tenía una pequeñas estatuas en forma de gárgolas, en el techo se podía ver un hermoso cielo estrellado pintado con las mejores calidades de pintura antigua, se podía ver un hermoso y grande balcón donde se podía ver el paisaje de naturaleza y no solo eso sino había un jacuzzi era uno muy elegante.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Claro que sí Chase, ¡Tu habitación es como el de un príncipe!

- Pronto será nuestra habitación princesa.

-¿Nuestro?

-Sí, lo mejor para mi hermosa dama.

-Aww.

Nos miramos fijamente y eso fue el detonador del momento, empezamos a besarnos con furia, nuestras lenguas danzaban como un baile erótico, nuestros cuerpos se calentaba cada momento, nuestras manos se unían y luego se entrelazaban con nuestras pieles. Besaba mi cuello sin piedad lo mordía, lo lamia, jugaba con él y me daba las mejores sensaciones, empecé a reaccionar, acaricie su larga melena y le quitaba con mucha lentitud su armadura, lo dejaba completamente desnudo a mi merced, los suspiros no dejaron de resonar en la habitación, mis gemidos eran música para los oídos de Chase y sus gemidos música para los míos.

Me recostó en aquella cama majestuosa, nuestros cuerpos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, después de una larga, pero larga aventura de caricias empezamos a actuar con rapidez, yo dejaba marcas de mis uñas en su piel y el mordía mi cuello con posesión, nuestros cuerpos desnudos se estaban empezando a conectar, me penetró por completo y rompió mi vínculo de virginidad, solté un pequeño y audible gemido entre dolor y placer, el me calmo con un dulce beso en la frente y empezamos con el vaivén, el se movía con lentitud para luego empezar a moverse con rapidez, yo acariciaba su rostro y no dejaba de besarlo, el mordía mi labio inferior, Chase ocultaba sus sonrojos y sus gemidos pero no se lo permití, el gruñía como un lobo feroz, estábamos esperando el famoso climax y así paso, mi espalda se arqueó del placer y sentí como un líquido caliente se esparcía en todo mi cuerpo. Chase solo me miro y soltó el último gruñido de pasión.

-Te Amo Jackie.

-Yo también te amo Chase..

Lo mire por última vez y mi cuerpo se desvaneció, perdí el conocimiento de repente, fue mi primera vez y está muy claro que estuviera muy cansada.

Al otro día desperté con un dolor de cadera, mis piernas no reaccionaban, sentía un poco de dolor en mi parte baja y a veces sentía un escalofrío recorrer por mi cuerpo. Chase solo se rio y me dijo que era normal en una mujer que era primeriza, me sentí aliviada, ya que sabia el motivo de estos síntomas.

Todo estaba bien, pero elgo pasaba conmigo, vomitaba, no rendía en mis entrenamientos, tenía un hambre obsesivo, el sueño cada dia se incrementaba, me sentía muy mal, hasta que un día Jack me tomo por desprevenida y me dio una prueba de embarazo, lo probé y… nunca pensé que pasaría .. Pero… Estaba Embarazada…

-Oh Dios mío.. y ahora como se lo digo a Chase?

-Chase debemos hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Yo.. etto…

-Jackie..Si es por tus caprichos ni lo digas, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, tu lo sabes

Estaba apunto de retirarse hasta que grite una verdad que no se como se lo tomaria.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

-¿Cómo?

-Sí… Lo estoy…

-¿Estas jodiendome Jackie?

.No… Es enserio….

-¡DIOS MIO! ¡TE AMO!

-¿Eh?.

-Ahora seré padre. ¡MIERDA SERE PADRE!

Grito a los cuatro vientos, su sonrisa maravillaba al palacio, Jack casi se desmayaba de la alegría, después de 4 meses supimos que serian gemelos, nosotros quedamos muy asombrados de tal noticia, y solo a Jack Spicer mi hermano se le ocurrió decir que….

- Hermana, como que Chase te dio mucho duro contra el muro o mejor dicho duro contra la cama.

Chase y yo nos sonrojamos y le gritamos un..

-¡CALLATE JACK!

Y así termino nuestra historia de amor, tuvimos nuestros gemelos, una niña y un niño, ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello de Chase y sus ojos como los míos.

Jack le encantaba jugar con ellos hasta les hizo los juguetes y se encariño muy rápido.

¿Qué pasó con Wuya?

Ella se desapareció, parece que los guerreros xiaolin se encargaron de ella, creo que la dejaron en la caja donde Jack la liberó. Pero lo importante es que no volvió a molestarnos.

**FIN **


End file.
